You're MY Brat (Eren x Levi)
by BoopzyWriterQueen
Summary: Levi gets jealous when Eren gets too close to someone that isn't him.


At first glance, it seemed like a perfectly ordinary day at the Survey Corps. However, upon closer inspection, one would notice the tiny details that were amiss. Such as who Connie was training with on this particular day or where the attention of one Captain Levi resided.  
Now, on a normal day, the Captain would be keeping his attention on all of the cadets to ensure that they got on with their training but today. Oh, today. His attention was on one Cadet in particular. That Cadet and the damn horse-face he was training with. A scowl had wormed its way onto Levi's face, one much nastier than his usual expression. His body was tense and the pair were getting on his last nerve.  
Although Levi had no claim to Eren - they were not dating and neither knew of the others feelings towards them - so really, his jealousy was unfounded. But when he saw those two press against each other, chest to chest and then face to face (even if just for a moment), something inside of him just snapped.  
"Oi, Eren Brat. Get your ass over here, NOW!" The Captain commanded, out of the blue, startling quite a few of the Cadets around him. Eren, wide-eyed and frightened, disentangled himself from Jean and made his way over to the livid Levi. The now furious man grabbed the boy by his arm and began to drag him towards his private quarters. When it came to a fork in the corridor, Levi turned right. This confused Eren as the Captain's office was left.  
"Umm, Levi? Shouldn't we be going the other way?" He asked. He received no response. "I just thought-"  
"Now isn't the time for thinking, Brat" Levi hissed at the boy, cutting him off entirely. As they finally reached the Captain's quarters, the door was kicked open by Levi before he flung Eren into the room. As the Captain entered behind Eren and locked the door, the boy got to his feet and began to look around in confusion.  
"Do you know why I brought you here Brat?" Levi questions, a cold, distant and bitter tone to his voice. Eren thought for several seconds before he realized he could not think of anything he had done that would have warranted being dragged into his superiors private room as he just had been. Slowly, looking down and still scared, he shook his head.  
Levi 'tch'ed and began to pace around the room muttering to himself. His behavior started to scare Eren even more and he backed himself towards the wall. When Levi heard the shuffling of the boy's boots on the floor his head whipped up to stare at him. Eren now frozen within the Captains icy and- wait, lustful? - gaze. Suddenly Levi swooped over to the boy and pinned him to the wall. Levi had his forearms resting on either side of Eren's head and a knee gently between his legs. A mirthless chuckle came from Levi as he leaned in towards the boy's ear.  
"How clueless can you be Cadet?" The Captain whispered in a harsh tone to the boy he currently had trapped between his body and the unforgiving stone wall. Eren could feel his heartbeat skyrocket. _Fear,_ he told himself, _right?_ At the lack of visible reaction from the Cadet, Levi growled and moved his knee up swiftly. The boy whimpered pathetically. The man smirked at the boy as he looked up at him with confusion, along with something else, in his expression.  
"Guess I have to explain everything to you, don't I Brat?" With narrowed eyes, Levi pulled away slightly from the younger man and stared him in the eye. Before the eye contact began to make Eren feel uncomfortable he began.  
"I like you." He stated. Eren's breath halted for half a second before beginning to mimic his heart. The older man slowly leaned in and once again whispered in the boy's ear "And I'm going to make you mine."  
Eren let out a shaky moan at these words, feeling his knees about to give out. However, this pushed his member further onto Levi's leg, arousing him more. A slow backwards and forwards movement began to tease the boy. As Eren's moans got louder and more frequent Levi grabbed his wrist.  
"Ready?"


End file.
